Jedi Discovery
by JediIllusion
Summary: Long ago a young girl was encased in carbon freeze by Sith. Years later she has been released. In first person from Ryla Silverblade's point of view. R&R!


**Title: Jedi Discovery**

**Author: Jedi Illusion (Arrowlyn_Redthorne@hotmail.com)**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure, alternate universe/futuristic NJO**

**Summary: Long ago a young girl was encased in carbon freeze by the Sith. They knew how powerful she would become. Now she's been discovered and is in a galaxy that has really changed as her seventeen year old self. It's from the point of view of Ryla Silverblade. Read and review!**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: _Star Wars does not belong to me. These are all original characters, except for the obvious ones that may or may not be in this (I dunno yet…) such as Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, etc. I've been working on this for a while now, but started and then stopped, so please be patient with me. _**

**Author's note: I've been playing around with the storyline. But, its going to be a little confusing. It starts out when Ryla was seventeen…and I'm guessing that about fifteen years later, maybe, the carbon freeze with her in it was discovered…and its futuristic to the New Jedi Order, so…The prologue is kind of like the first part of the story…starting before she was put in the carbon freeze…then the next chapter will have her actually get put in the carbon freeze…then fifteen or so years later, she'll be found and what not…so I don't really know if it'd be a prologue or not…If you review this story as it gets posted, then I will review a story that you want reviewed, if you leave the following info: Pen name, title, genre, rating, and summary. Please keep it to a PG rating. For the prologue, I'm kind of iffy on the ending, so if anyone would like to help me with that, please let me know by emailing me. **

**                                                                        Prologue:**

**                                                                        Years Earlier**

****

**            Darkness. That's all that was around me. My head pounded, and I felt something dripping from my head and onto the back of my neck.**

**            "Ugh…" I groaned and sat up, looking around. I was in a small cell, laying on a bench.**

**            What had happened? Oh yes. Now I remembered.**

**                                                                                    *********

**            _Running as fast as I could down the street, looking over my shoulder every now and then to see if the storm troopers were getting closer. Red laser beams shot toward me and I dodged them the best I could._**

**_            I turned down a corner and down a long street, only to find it was a dead end. I unclipped my light saber hanging from my belt and ignited the blue blade. I raised the blade in front of me in a defensive stance, defiance in my bright blue eyes. I would not go with them. I would not._**

**_            I put the blade out toward the right as a laser shot came toward me and deflected off of the blade toward one of the troopers. They started coming closer, about ten of them. I swallowed and backed up into the wall. There was no escape this time._**

****

****

**_I disignited the saber and put it back on my belt, but not in surrender, not entirely. _**

**_            A figure cloaked in complete black found his way through the crowd of storm troopers and stood in front of them. I felt its black, evil eyes land on me, and I felt something dark. . . cold within me. The Dark Side. This guy was a Sith._**

**_            "At last, Princess Ryla, we meet. I have been looking forward to this moment for a very long time," a man's voice said._**

**Damn it_, I thought. He knew who I was. I wasn't careful enough._**

**_"And why would that be?" I asked, pretending I didn't know the answer. I could only guess the answer._**

**_He laughed and removed his hood. He had blonde shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes._**

**_"Because, Princess, I have something very special planned for you, and have since you were born. If you come cooperatively, I will not have to have my men stun you. But if you don't, then they'll do so," he answered._**

**_I looked from him to the troopers, who raised their stun guns up a little, and swallowed. I didn't have any choice. I stepped forward, but a blue laser beam came toward me and hit me and I fell to the ground unconscious, having been hit by a stun bolt._**

****

**                                                            *******

**I reached behind my head and felt for where I had felt something drop. I looked at my fingers and saw blood. Great.**

**I stood up and looked around the cell. It was empty. It was myself and a small bench. I wondered if I would be interrogated next. **

**My name is Ryla Silverblade, Jedi Knight and Jedi Princess. This is my story of how I was trapped in carbon freeze and released into a new galaxy that was strange and new to me.**


End file.
